darrenrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Left Right
|} |} "Left Right" '''is a song from new zealand recording artist "Darren Ross". It is a promo single from his fourth studio album "DARREN!" (2010). The song was written by himself and produced by "George Estephan". The song premiered on "YouTube" on September 13, 2010. The music video premiered on "Darren's VEVO YouTube Channel" on September 29, 2010. The song charted on "Juno Download" at #11 on September 24 it than move closer to number #2 on October 11. The song charted at number #96 on the "Germany Amazon MP3 Top 100" . It also charted on "DJMR Dance Music Downloads Top 100" at number #61 on October 8, 2010 Background and Recording The idea of the song came from a old ladie in "Darren's Childhood" where he used to go to church and she would be his sunday school teacher. The ladie used to be called "Miss Murcuter" and she take the kids from the chruch to Sunday School in her car. While in her car she would sing songs like "This Is The Day" and she would get the kids to sing it. After a few years later She died because she was a very old ladie. Darren has dedicated this song to her. Darren's idea for the song also came from watching a dance music video when i got inspired to do a catche song. Shortly after he went around his house singing "Left Right Left Right" he said "I've got to record this song it's cache". May 2010, "Darren" and "The MightyBeatZ" meeted to record the song. Darren wanted not to sound like "Naked Australia" or "Ka Bum Ya" he wanted it to sound like "I'm The Man" but more modern with groovy chorus synths and to sound wanted the beat to be "Trance" and the rythem to be "Electronic" hard and noisy to make it rock. The producer is "TBA". The song contains sample's of Cronic Lataus "Hold Me, Touch Me". Digital Download Removal November 12, 2010, Darren has decided due to failure the song he will removed off iTunes as a single and be transformed into a promo single. Artwork The cover was inspired by the muslims with cloths on there heads. Darren shot the photo on July 31, 2010 while at his photo shoot for "DARREN!" the album cover. The cover is inspired by muslims and shows a new prop of Darren's which he uses as he calls it "Cloth 3.0". Promotion The song has more than 35,000+ views on YouTube. Music Video Filming The music video was shot on August 29, 2010 around "New South Wales", He shot scenes at a "Train Station" and a "Football Field", "Woolworths". Darren confirmed on Twitter in the afternoon of August 29 that filming was completed. The music video is directed by "DJMR". "DJMR" confirmed that the video will be the first video of his planned music video saga. '''Plot and Story The video starts when Darren is at the local rubbish dump station. He jumps into his car and says "He is now driving to the train station". He arrives walking around the train station. The whole train station looked empty with no one there. He goes around on the train tracks and discovers misleading areas. Darren leaves the train station and jumps on to his car and drives to WoolWorths and later into a Football Field. The video concludes when Darren runs back to his car and fall asleep in his Car and the video says "To Be Continued". The story of the video is about your going places and you always go "Back, Fowards, Left, Right". Premiere's *Darren Ross VEVO September 29, 2010 *Darren Official YouTube Channel September 30, 2010 Live Performances The song is performed on "The DARREN! Tour". Tracklisting #Left Right - 4:14 Charts Release History